


day by day

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [5]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/F, Genderqueer Character, Other, POV Trans Character, Post-Movie(s), Scott + Jubilee + Jean are all trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, they're trans and you cannot stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean comes out as genderqueer, and very little changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day by day

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompt: Crossdressing.

"I don't feel like a girl all the time," Jean says, boldly, one day, in front of the whole group of them.  

Ororo looks at her, cocking her head, but says nothing.

"Well, I didn't feel like a boy, ever," Jubilee says, "So..."

Scott and Kurt shrug, almost in sync.

"I can't say I know much about that kind of thing," Kurt says, awkwardly.  "But if God wills it..."

"I -- I'm trans, too," Scott says, flushing.

"Good talk, then," Jubilee says, smirking a little.  "So, Jean, it's not a big deal, not here anyway."

Jean nods, awkwardly.  "Thanks," she says, because it's better than she'd expected.  "I appreciate it."   

* * *

 

Ororo gets her alone soon after that.

"So, by 'not a girl,'" Ororo starts, clearly trying to understand.  "Does that mean 'not a boy' either?"

Jean nods, sighing a little.  "I don't really understand it either," she admits.  "And sometimes I _am_  a girl."

Ororo nods.  "Okay."  She tugs Jean closer, for a kiss.  Jean curls into her, loving the feeling of her girlfriend holding her, kissing her, and it's heightened by the honesty that now lives between them.  

When the kiss ended, Ororo tips their foreheads together.  "Do I still call you my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I think -- I think that's the best way to say it, what we are."  Jean nods, arms around Ororo's waist.  "I like being your girlfriend."

Ororo smiles widely.  "Good.  I like being your girlfriend, too." 

* * *

Jean decides one day, she wants to dress in men's clothes that day.  She goes to Scott, asks him for some clothes to borrow.  He, a little awkwardly, lends them to her.

She goes back to her and Ororo's room, and finds Ororo awake.  "Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"Are those Scott's?"

"Yeah."  Jean nods.  "I don't have any men's clothes of my own, so..."

Ororo nods.  "Do you want me to help you with your hair?"

Jean had told her a few days before that she never knew what to do with her hair on days like this.

"I -- do you have any ideas?"

Ororo smiles.  "Yes, I think I do."

Jean walks over to her and then kisses her, gently.  "Thank you."

And together, they move over to the desktop mirror.  

 


End file.
